l'âme soeur d'elena
by dray86
Summary: elena doute et va voir bonnie et caro pour l'aider,


salut d'abord j'espère que vous serez indulgent(e)s avec s'est mon premier os

DISCLAIMER: Tous les personnages appartiennent a L. ,Julie Plec ,Kevin Williamson et la CW .

J'ai décidé de rééditer cette fic avec l'aide de ma Beta .

Et je remercie du fond de mon cœur ma Beta : capucine 14 ,qui a corrigé mes nombreuses faute ,qui a comblé mes manques de mots ,et qui m'a apporté quelques modifications à mon texte .Tout pour te dire Merci d'avoir accepté de corriger mes nombreuses fautes .

.

* * *

Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes et Elena Gilbert étaient assisses dans le salon de la jeune sorcière car cette dernière avait demandé une réunion express entre filles.  
-Bon, Elena, vas-tu nous dire pourquoi tu nous as fait venir chez Bonnie, alors que je dois trouver une idée rapidement pour le bal de noël et tout organiser. dit Caroline hystérique tout en gesticulant.  
-Ouah Caroline! Vas-y doucement, tu vas lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait à nous dire d'hyper important. Répliqua Bonnie.  
-En faite, j'ai un service à vous demander, et plus précisément à toi. Dit Elena en désignant Bonnie.  
-Si c'est de Bonnie dont tu as besoin, alors peut-tu me dire pourquoi je suis là au lieu de réfléchir à une idée pour le bal ?  
-Caroline, laisse Elena parler au lieu de te préoccuper de ton foutu bal. Vas-y Elena, parle on t'écoute.  
-En faite, comme vous savez, Stefan m'a demandé de choisir entre Damon et lui. Commença Elena.  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin de Bonnie étant donné que tu sais déjà qui choisir. La coupa Caroline.  
-Ah! Alors dit moi cette fameuse réponse ! La recoupa Elena énervée par Caroline qui croit tout savoir de ces histoires de cœur.  
-Stefan bien sûr! Qui d'autre? Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas choisir Damon. Continua-t-elle de manière sérieuse.  
-Ah oui ? Et depuis quand décides-tu pour moi qui je dois ou non aimer ?demanda excédée Elena.  
-Stop les filles ! Caroline, même si on n'aime pas Damon, ce n'est pas à nous de choisir pour elle. répliqua Bonnie.  
-Merci Bonnie. Caroline arrête de penser que c'est facile de faire un choix, alors que toi-même tu doutes. Dit Elena à Caroline.  
-Je doute pas, je suis très bien avec Tyler! J'en ai rien à foutre de Klaus ! dit Caroline.  
-Oh! Tu vois, je n'ai pas dit que ça concernait Klaus ou Tyler. C'est toi même qui l'as dit. répondit Elena, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
-Bon, ça suffit, Elena on est là pour parler de toi et non de Caroline, alors dit ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse. Interrompit Bonnie.  
-Ok ok. Vous savez, pendant que Stefan était avec Klaus, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Damon. Je crois que je ressens des sentiments envers lui. Dit Elena.  
- Attends, tu aimes Damon ! Coupa Caroline qui reçut un regard foudroyant de la part de Bonnie.  
-Caroline! Ferme-la, Elena continue s'il te plait.  
-Mais je sais pas qui choisir. Stefan c'est la stabilité tandis que Damon c'est comment dire? C'est passionnel, quand j'ai perdu mes parents c'est Stefan qui était un des piliers centrales qui m'ont aidé à m'en sortir, alors je sais pas qui j'aime réellement. C'est là que je veux que vous m'aidiez toutes les deux.  
-Bon allez dit pourquoi tu a besoin de nous. Enchaina Caroline.  
Bonnie, qui jusqu'à là était silencieuse, commençait à comprendre où son amie voulait en venir, elle lui dit:  
-Je suis d'accord Elena, Caroline et moi on est tes meilleures amies, on le fera.  
-Oh merci Bonnie, Merci !  
-Attends qu'est-ce que ? de quoi vous parlez ? Dites le moi.

-En faite Caroline, ce qu'Elena me demande c'est de lancer un sort qui l'aidera à trouver son âme sœur.

-Oh c'est trop mimi son âme sœur ! Mais, qu'est-ce je viens faire dans ton sort moi ?

-Bah justement, C'est là où tu entres en jeu Caroline, quand Bonnie lancera son sort pendant le bal, celui que veut mon cœur sera mon cavalier, tu comprends ? lui dit Elena.  
-Ah! Donc en faite tu veux que je fasse de ce bal... dit Caroline qui n'est pas sûr de comprendre.  
-Un bal masqué ! Et que tu invites les frères Salvatore, comme tu es la présidente du conseil scolaire. Lui dit Elena.  
-Bon Elena comme tu es mon amie je vais inviter Damon même si je ne l'aime pas. Si jamais c'est lui je vais l'accepter parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, même je suis sûr que ça sera Stefan. Dit Caroline.  
-On ne le découvrira que dans un mois Caroline. Dit Elena. Eh oui ! Dans un mois… Murmura- t-elle pour elle même.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard._

Elena stressait devant son miroir. Elle portait une robe rouge dos nu qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec un décolleté qui lui arrivait entre le creux de ses reins. Pour couronner le tout, un masque argent lui cachait la moitié du visage, la rendant sexy et mystérieuse.  
En effet, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la reconnaissent pour ne pas déjouer le sort que Bonnie avait déjà lancé sur elle. Selon le sort, son âme sœur serait le seul avec lequel elle puisse danser durant la soirée.  
Arrivée dans le gymnase où se déroulait le bal. La foule se retourna à la vue de la jeune fille, elle était légèrement gênée.  
Tout le monde dansait. Beaucoup de mecs lui tournaient autour mais personne ne l'invitait.  
Tout à coup, surgit un jeune homme qui s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle crut qu'il allait passer à coté d'elle sans la voir. Intérieurement elle espérait que ce serai lui, il dégageait quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qu'elle aimait.  
Il était habillé d'un costume noir. Sa chemise avait ses deux premiers boutons ouverts, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment sexy. Ses cheveux faisaient un genre coiffé-décoiffé ce qui lui donnait un charme fou. Vraiment sans voir son visage, Elena était sous le charme.  
Contre toute attente, il s'approcha d'elle, et le dit :  
-Magnifique Demoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir danser avec moi?  
-Avec plaisir mon cher Monsieur.  
Ils commençaient à rire de ce langage, et ils partirent danser.  
Elena savait que c'était son âme sœur, son cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Elle se demandait qui était ce garçon?  
Elle remarqua ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique, et se blottit dans ses bras en dansant, bercée par la musique douce que Caroline avait mis.  
Caroline et Bonnie savait que c'était Elena, elles l'avaient aidée à choisir sa robe, et elles se demandaient qui était ce garçon qui avait pris le cœur de leur amie.  
Ils dansèrent encore, encore et encore jusqu'à minuit où Caroline monta sur l'estrade et annonça :  
-Chers camarades, minuit a sonné il est temps de faire tomber les masques et de connaitre vos cavaliers et cavalières avec qui vous avez eu l'honneur de danser pendant toute cette magnifique soirée. A trois, tout le monde enlève son masque.1, 2, 3, GO.  
Tout le monde enleva son masque et le cavalier d'Elena l'a découvrit, elle aussi le découvrit avec surprise et bonheur.  
-Elena c'est toi ! Wouah tu es sexy comme ça. Mais je crois que tu me dois une explication princesse.  
-Je crois aussi, viens.

Elle le tira vers la sortie pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait demandé à Bonnie et pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de le faire.  
Pendant ce temps Caroline et Bonnie étaient abasourdies. Damon ? C'était lui l'âme sœur d'Elena. La pilule était difficile à avaler pour Caroline.  
Mais revenons à Elena qui expliquait tout à son mystérieux cavalier, qui n'était pas si mystérieux que ça.

-Donc si je résume bien. Tu as demandé à witchie de lancer ce sort pour connaitre ton âme sœur, celui avec qui tu danserais toute la nuit. Au final, c'est moi ton cavalier donc ton âme sœur.  
-Oui, c'est tout à fait cela, tu m'en veux ?  
-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir mon ange ?  
Et il l'embrassa passionnément.  
-Je t'aime ma puce.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Damon.

* * *

ah vous estes vous douter que ce soit Damon?bien sur que non mais comme s'est mon premier Os, j'espère que ça vous a plut.

Soyez indulgentes ,et s'il vous plait dite moi ce que vous en pensez.  
Bises.


End file.
